


【阿昭X司马先生】错误监护

by 0857



Category: 356, 358
Genre: M/M, 养成, 年操提及, 血族PA, 转世昭, 转生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0857/pseuds/0857
Summary: 一个带孩子的pa……我流血族358昭x356师





	【阿昭X司马先生】错误监护

阿昭关门的时候说老哥我晚上想吃小蛋糕！！！他哥站在厨房切瓜，刀落声响，哦了一声，阿昭顿了好几秒，嘭一声关了门。  
阿昭在玄关脱鞋，他哥低着头，坐在沙发上打手机，门开的时候一抬。四目相对。他哥就敛了眸子，问他回来啦。阿昭一定元气满满：“是！我回来啦！”他哥继续低头，说吃的东西都在桌上。阿昭放完书包从房间里出来，他哥加了一句，你要的小蛋糕买了。  
他哥懒洋洋从沙发上起来，拍拍腿，拣了两颗茶几上的车厘子吃，他心想这个好甜，还挺好吃。  
阿昭碰倒了厨房的瓷碗，他哥正在水槽洗手，转头问他找什么。  
阿昭说没有蜡烛。  
他哥莫名其妙，嘴上说要蜡烛干什么，心想别，千万不要再来次烛光晚餐，火灾现场，消受不起。  
阿昭说今天老哥生日啊。  
他哥就明白过来为什么买小蛋糕了，又敛了眸子，阿昭有看到他嘴角上扬，心想我哥应该很开心吧。  
等坐进桌，阿昭给他哥喂一口蛋糕，阿昭的手停在半空，他哥脑袋往后仰，一不小心撞到椅子。他哥说我身体不好。阿昭垂了眼睛，闷声舔勺子。饭吃到一半，阿昭小声问他感不感动，他哥垂了眼睛半转头，应该是在笑，阿昭等了半天，等到他哥给他夹小鱼，边夹边说，你有本事买个大的来送我。阿昭低头，抿嘴，很委屈的样子，他哥薅了一把他头发，说没事没事，我随口说说的，吃饭。阿昭吃得腮帮鼓鼓，他哥说你咽一口啊，饭都不会吃啦，阿昭就扁了腮帮，很听话的。  
晚上他哥给他盖棉被，阿昭说我爱你，要亲亲，他哥说我也爱你，语气不像敷衍，阿昭说我想老哥也不能吃才要的小蛋糕，他哥说好好好，我知道。阿昭听得很仔细，觉得也不像敷衍，他攀着他哥的脖子，指腹紧贴脊柱，隔着皮肉摸到骨骼的线条，那里弯曲着，他想将之抚平，没有成功。  
他哥说你没洗手吗。  
洗了。  
……睡觉了。

阿昭说好，亲一亲他哥的额头，很安静，很听话的。  
阿昭问他哥你爱我吗，他哥当然说爱的，每天晚上都说，保质保量，一字一顿，很严肃，很认真，绝不敷衍，阿昭每天查收，从无遗漏。  
他哥参加阿昭的同学会，同学说这是你爸爸啊，阿昭说不是，我哥，很得意的。同学说好帅啊，阿昭说当然啦，同学说为什么晴天还带伞，好奇怪，阿昭说这是时尚啦，你不懂！！！不过这不败坏他拉着他哥出门极具成就感，不管在哪。  
后来他就成年了，小孩子嘛，又不是布娃娃，总有一天会长大。阿昭坐在他哥的副驾驶，路灯从绿转红，正好他拧开饮料，他问他哥要吗，他哥想了想，说来点吧。  
阿昭喝了一口，他喝得不多，却故意鼓腮，他哥眼睛没有看他，略微侧头，他颔首，他们很有默契，嘴唇刚好重合，阿昭把饮料度过去，他哥的体温好低，触感很凉，嘴唇是，舌头也是。他踌躇着，思考此时此刻可否有一个深吻，他哥没有给他太多时间，舔过他的嘴唇，开车去了。  
阿昭抬头，眼前已然绿灯。  
阿昭拨弄自己的衣角，余光扫到他哥的裤子，他觉得自己有义务摸一下，他也就摸了，他哥并没有说话，他知道自己的手放的不是地方，很识趣的，触电一样快速收回，他哥笑了一声，说你换个档，阿昭就换了。

这天阿昭给他哥梳头，或者说他拿了梳子强迫他哥被他梳头，他哥翘了腿坐着，对着桌子上的蜡烛出神。阿昭昨天搞出烛光晚餐，小年轻嘛，总是很喜欢这种罗曼蒂克。他哥不说他，不支持也不反对，离席和落座一样干脆，开始他说有礼物送给老哥，他哥吃完仍没看到，不过也不对此发言。阿昭不是第一次搞，各种意义上的，所以很有经验，他拽住他哥的手腕，顺势站起，他哥回头，他略弯腰，献一枚潮湿的吻，他哥略往后仰，他往前靠，手掌贴住对方的蝴蝶骨，他哥发出一声暧昧不清的喘息，空着的一只手按住他的肩，他感觉他哥踮脚了。  
他哥说这就是礼物啊。阿昭说是啊，不好吗。他哥说很好，我很喜欢。  
他哥又说蜡烛还燃着，他说没事，待会就来处理。他哥还想说什么，他的指腹摩过他哥的嘴唇，他哥咬住他的手指，发凉的舌头舔湿他的指节，他觉得非常满意，脑袋和脸一块发热，心里有棉絮开胀，转而澎湃起来。  
昨天事情比较多，阿昭没有收拾好桌，他哥很体谅他，也没说。

阿昭是无意识说的，啊……老哥怎么总是那么年轻呢，好像不会变老一样。他透过梳子感觉他哥一度僵硬，很快恢复正常，他觉得自己突然窥得了某种隐秘，一种难言的快感从脊背出发，涌流于皮下，眨眼蔓延全身。  
他哥这天还开车载他，他哥难得开车说话，说你要不找个女朋友吧。  
后来阿昭罹患心脏疾病，其中原因便归咎于此，他的心漏跳了，且明显不止一拍。他情绪激动，以致想按安全带，他哥只余光一扫他的手，淡淡说还在路上，有摄像的。他闻言僵住，一时间神经不能很好传导，他哥觉得好像有必要再讲一句，就说，会扣分的。  
阿昭突然瘫下，觉得自己一句话也不必说，至少不是现下。  
过了两天他拉着隔壁阿泰，刚好撞到他哥。“昭，”他哥边递牛奶边说，“虽说我不反同，但也没必要拿玄伯搪塞我。”  
阿昭的脊骨从尾椎开始冰冻，向上逐渐摄取所有感知，他一瞬间出现耳鸣，随之一种晕眩的感觉，有一刹以为自己已经撅倒在地，不过没有，他发现自己的手指可以动，其实是在颤抖，他的感官顺脊柱向下解冻，他感觉自己脚尖冰凉，好像血脉不和。

他哥问他外套呢。我要出去。别靠。衣服不能穿你那件。不是这件。高领。没有吗？  
阿昭赤着膊找来找去，肉眼可见地出了汗，他抬头，问得很大声，你夏天穿那么多不热吗？！  
他哥没有看他，自己从衣柜里挑衣服，半晌才探出头问他衣服呢，你是不是收起来了。  
阿昭说是。  
他哥眉头紧锁，皱得很深，阿昭知道他一定生气了，而且猜他一定会发作。  
但是他哥什么都没说，径直走出，阿昭不知道他要走到哪里去，心里没底，发慌，空落落的。  
他哥开了门走了，关门声不重不响，刚好让他听到。  
阿昭躺着刚才他哥躺过的地方，像背抵游冰仰面浮在一条寒冷的河上，他触到略凉的被单，他深吸一口气，嗅到一些糜烂的气息。他确信自己可能知道了某些东西。  
阿昭曾经问过他哥，你相信除人类以外的智慧生物吗，他哥没理他，他就又问了，他哥浮起眼珠看他，作业做完了吗。  
做完了。  
碗洗了吗。  
洗了。  
衣服洗了吗。  
……  
洗衣服去。  
他只好闷声走掉，除此之外毫无办法，他顺手去拉窗帘，他哥叫住他。  
我眼睛不好，不能见强光。  
阿昭心想这也不是强光，但没说话。

我长大了，阿昭俯在他哥耳朵边说，是情语呢喃，很轻，也很温柔，像一片飘落的羽毛。  
我知道。他哥自顾自看手机。所以说手机是败坏心灵之友。  
他叠过他哥的手臂解扣子，他哥没有动，就突然问他，你女朋友找得怎么样，他哥问得很随便，语气像重要又像不重要，听起来会以为是避孕套还有没。  
阿昭僵在那里，他幼稚至极，应急措施只有身体僵硬，他觉得这能引起他哥的同情心，或许以前能，现在就不行。  
他的手很可笑地悬在半空，和他本人一样进退两难。  
他哥很难得地说教，你长大了，要成家立业的。他哥无甚经验，说得很干巴巴，很教条。  
阿昭总算恢复脑回路，把他每天琢磨这个问题的答案抛出来：老哥不成家立业吗。  
他哥短暂语塞，说没必要。  
那为什么我要？阿昭很得意的，一时间占领了道德制高点，这很难得。  
你是你我是我，没有为什么。他哥收了手机预备起立，思考怎样把他从背上脱开。他哥赤脚站在地上披衬衫，披到一半想起什么，也就说了。  
我下个月打算出国，不回来了，你以后自己看着办吧。他哥看他脸色巨变，就加了一点：我本来明天告诉你，想起来就早点说了。  
阿昭想明天月底，你想得倒挺早，他想抓他哥的手腕，没有成功。他哥说我以后走了，你注意一点。  
他哥走出门，阿昭坐在床上喊你去哪，他哥在房间门口一回头，他们四目相对，也没有对视很久，他哥没有说话，低头扣完最后一颗纽扣，走了。  
阿昭还在房间里喊，他哥听声音判断边砸边喊，砸枕头砸得歇斯底里，他问你到底去哪，为什么不告诉我，他哥听着觉得好没营养，穿上裤子从房门探头，边系裤子边问他，晚上吃拍青瓜吗。

阿昭跳下床，拉住他哥的手腕，这次总算拉住了，他哥看他的眼神没有感情，看傻子的那种感情也没有，阿昭觉得自己无路可退，他抱住他哥的脖子，在上面狠狠咬了一口，鲜血淋漓。  
他哥很冷漠的，任他咬，人连颤都不愿颤一下，阿昭愣了一下，开始吸血。  
他哥显然没想到还有这么一出，要推开他，没成功，阿昭长得比他哥壮，心想自己这点力气还是有的。他哥大概受了刺激，激增爆发力，居然能掐住他喉咙。“吐出来！”  
阿昭显然没这样的准备，结果他一口就咽进去了，而且是边听边咽，如果不是场合不适，他总要说句血也是甜的。  
他哥把他按在墙上，自己咬开他嘴唇，不知使用何种办法逼得那口血上涌，吸出来吐在地上，那血不是红的，发黑，在地板上自己下渗，消失了。全身发软，命大概被吸出半条，阿昭便只管没命地咳。  
他瞥到他哥的伤口开始愈合，现在已经消失不见，他抱着他哥的脖子开始抽泣，小声的，忍耐的，他哥很小心地问你知道了什么，他说我都知道啦。  
知道什么呢，知道他哥是个吸血鬼。他哥听了，哦了一声，好像有点不自在，也没说什么，很敷衍得安抚他，好像青菜五毛一把，他自己一定在想别的心事。  
阿昭咬住下唇，看样子决心撕破脸皮，他扯着他哥的领子，凑耳朵边小声地说，几近歹毒，不留余地，却也听得出渺茫而卑微的渴望：  
老哥一次次看我死掉的时候，就一点不心痛吗？  
阿昭觉得容纳他的怀抱也变得僵硬，失去生机，他很满意，像抱毛绒玩具一样抱住他哥，全身全心。  
他也感觉他哥整个人被抽了筋，顿时软了下来。  
有两滴眼泪落在他赤裸的肩膀上，滚烫如烹油，他听不清他哥在说什么，他觉得他哥攀在他身上，全身全心地属于他。  
阿昭又问，你告诉我啊，心痛吗？  
他哥迟疑了很久才说，我不是人，不配心痛。

司马师其实想过很多，自己就该站在远处好好看阿昭长大，能帮忙的时候就去帮一把，没有就不要插手，谁都懂的道理，实在要说，死了也就死了，人嘛，都会这样的，自己实在没有太多资格评论，即便心痛，不只一下，几欲癫狂，却也只能这样。  
他看到过四岁的，十四岁的，二十四岁的阿昭，也看到过三十四，四十四，五十四岁的阿昭，甚至更年长，他可以看得更久，不管愿意与否。  
他还记得他垂死之时，阿昭握住他的手，他后来有机会握住阿昭的手，也是垂死之时，而且不止一次，都说不出滋味，因为痛多了就会麻木，他知道自己不害怕疼痛，却无端恐惧麻木。  
他反省自我，或许一开始就不该允许僭越，他可以领养阿昭，改写前二十年的人生剧本，这点上还是成功了，不过改变的开头无关结尾。他活了很多年，越发发现自己忍不住，没有办法。他做人的时候自矜自持，懂得分寸，年久却造罪作孽，罔顾人伦。可能是做人的时候用光了所有忍耐，所以后来阿昭对他说喜欢，说爱，他口先于心，行快于思。他想人世荡荡，未必事事如意，他能给阿昭的，总都是要给他的。  
他见过好多人，经历过好多事，有什么不能接受，他自认无坚不摧，自觉游于尘世，以为心房高墙便足以抵挡世俗爱欲，几近成功，却溃于一点。有一天触摸于此，原来这里受伤过重，血痂茧厚，是不能垒砖建城的。  
阿昭在他耳边说爱他，是初春河冰初融的欢喜，是杨柳拂堤的忻然，流水从此淙淙，枯枝见风凝翠，他无法回答，自己那份欢喜太冷，太寒，又太重，只能沉于冰窖，是冬野无际的白雪，山峦白帽，平地雪甸。  
阿昭手掌贴着他蝴蝶骨，阿昭心想他怎么不配呢，天上地下独一份的，也只有他配得上。

阿昭知道自己不可能这么天长地久地伏下去，他需要一个短暂作结的仪式，他保持倚在他哥怀里的姿势，抬脸亲了他哥一口。他哥任他潮漉漉的嘴唇贴在自己脸上，蹭完了，他哥推推他，示意他起来。  
阿昭觉得他哥是真的心狠，这种人怕是再也没有，他从小就不懂他哥，活了很多辈子，现在还是不懂。他觉得自己很可怜，又觉得他哥也很可怜，他说不上谁更可怜一点，只是单纯觉得他们不该这样，他又说不出更好的结局。  
他哥等他站直，两只手扶着他的脸，踮脚，他看到他哥闭上眼睛，他们很有默契，刚好能够嘴对嘴，还都愿意交换唾液。  
阿昭不敢问他哥你还出国吗，他以为自己戳穿糖纸就可以得到答案，可他现在不敢妄下结论，他哥永远是他哥，要很多阿昭不能理解的东西，预留很多阿昭不曾明白的余地，为自己一个人，也为他们两个人。  
阿昭的嘴唇很轻地碰到他哥的眼睛，然后蜻蜓点水。  
阿昭不知道该怎么样，他选择性忽视一个事实，他哥一度想推开他，他很努力地想了想，只好问老哥，我们可以去床上吗。  
他哥没说话，给他一枚潮漉漉的吻。  
其实有很多事阿昭都记得，所以你不可以说他在某些事上天赋异禀，单纯是他记得，知道而已。他模糊记得很久以前，那时他垂垂老矣，他哥还很年轻，脸就跟现在一样，他哥给他盖了被子，一勺一口把药喂给他，他从远处的镜子里模糊看到自己年少，贪玩生了病，他哥也是这样喂他。那时他轻声唤子元，一叠一叠，子元放了药，脱了衣服爬进他被子，子元的衣服从肩上落下，光洒了肩膀，衬出脂玉的味道，倒像是古墓中掘出的明器来。阿昭觉得自己现在年纪轻轻，却也当值垂暮。爱意无法在瞬间喷涌，老态却总是在刹那显现。

阿昭自认历经千帆，还是觉得他哥难弄，他不是不知道他哥想什么，但还是捏不准，有时候他哥就是故意给他看，你不是觉得我喜欢这个吗，偏不，我喜欢那个，他是兄长，要高高在上，要无所不知。阿昭知道其中原理难以理解，所以也不愿花心思揣摩体谅他哥的动机，将之简单粗暴划为戏精没地方使。（哇，看来每个人都是有少女心喽。  
他哥在厨房里蒸包子，阿昭看他哥很喜欢包子，也就喜欢包子了，这也就是说，他远没看上去那么喜欢包子，他可能对同龄女孩的包子更有兴趣，当然他是不敢说的。后来他想，他哥要的或许就是这样。  
阿昭躺在床上捋路线图，他哥答不答应，答应怎样，不答应怎样，有九九八十一种选项，他一个个精准分析，对症下药，他觉得自己鲁莽，又觉得无可厚非，时间重演，他还是如此，一点不变。  
晚上他埋在他哥后颈，有一口没一口咬着后背皮肤，他哥蜷成一团，好像很没安全感，毕竟要提防他咬出血，他想做人和做人还是很不一样，他哥玩玩就很无所谓，全心全意，捅破了就无法恢复，瞻前顾后，玩脱了很不开心，放不下脸，说到底超有心理负担，最后还要板起当哥哥的样子。他说不出话，他在他哥的问题上很难发言。  
窗外一缕灯光洒地，他哥应该是盯着光说话，说别咬啦。他哥声音闷闷的，还是有点不高兴，他不知道他哥为什么不高兴，但至少没有生气，他直觉出一丝希望，并打算就此努力下去。他想了想，谈恋爱嘛，总是需要一个人不要脸。他哥为他屈过膝折过腰，肉体和心灵都是，哪怕他或许不记得，他也不能不还。


End file.
